User talk:Shumote88
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yakuza Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Yimbocarimbo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yimbocarimbo (Talk) 21:00, 2012 July 27 Contributing Hi Shumote, I have no problems in you contributing, especially for Dead Souls as I doubt if I will ever play that game. A couple of caveats though: * I want all the games to have a similar style so if you can use Yakuza 4 as the template as this is the most completed game so far. * A lot of pages feed information automatically into other pages e.g. information entered into an item page like Gold Plate feeds automatically into the Yakuza 4 Other Items page via a bit of clever coding. You need to use the right templates for Items and General characters and Hostesses. If you plan to add information on any of these then let me know. Suggestion, let me know a page that exists or one you think needs adding or editing, i'll coach you through it and see how you do. Be aware, I have had to lock off a lot of the Yakuza 1 to Yakuza 4 pages recently as I've had a number of people who were just dumping a lot of rubbish on them and not clearing them up. I can open them up for people who make decent contributions. I am quite strict when it comes to spelling and grammar on content pages, but not bothered about it on Talk Pages like this one. If you don't know, this is a Talk Page and each content page has one also. Those attached to content pages can be used as pre-design and pre-publish pages, so if you want to test something out first it is best to use the associated Talk Page. Sorry if this all seems a bit restrictive, but I've been having to deal with a lot of idiots recently. I want this to be a decent wiki that Yakuza fans can be proud of so I've become a bit despotic. Welcome Yimbocarimbo (talk) 22:02, July 27, 2012 (UTC) PS put a Heading 2 heading on message titles to seperate them from the previous message. Editing Cool, I think wikia uses a very similar system as wikipedia (I've not edited pages on wikipedia so not 100% certain), but the underlying technology is based on the same codebase. I think wikipedia tends to get upgrades sooner than wikia. Also there are things called extensions that can run on wikipedia and wikia. Not all of them are installed on this wikia, but I have had Dynamic Page Linking (DPL) installed on this Yakuza wikia which allows me to do the automatic aggregating of pages. I set up this page as a sandbox. Yakuza Sandbox Let me know if you can't edit on it. Ok, have you looked at the aggregate page yet for Y:DS characters Yakuza: Dead Souls Characters All the ones with links in blue already have pages set up, but information on them may not be up to date for their DS sections if they appear in other games. There are a couple of red ones at the bottom that don't have character pages yet and I understand there is a thing called Partners in Y:DS and there are a couple of these which haven't been added yet. Are these regular characters that become "Partners" if so you can add these if you want. Yimbocarimbo (talk) 23:06, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Editing pt 2 OK which character would you like to add or edit? Whilst you have been playing in the sandbox (tee hee) I've been updating the Community Page as I have been a bit lapse with it recently: http://yakuza.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Community-corner This has a list of jobs that I am aware of that need completing. The DS section should be of interest to you. PS I'm in the UK so it's nearly bed time for me; so pick a character or 2, tell me then I'll give you a quick intro and then leave it to you to play and I'll have a look at what you did tomorrow. Yimbocarimbo (talk) 23:25, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Editing pt 3 I noticed it said Cali on your page which is why I mentioned where I was from. Template OK characters, all characters have a template. In the editor have a look at the Source for this post. This is Kiryu's... I always put these at the top of the page so that it is consistent. Copy and paste the bits in between and including the curly brackets into Guy's page and swap the bits relevant to Kiryu and replace them with the info relevant to Guy. Character specific info Under the template I usually put a sentence or two relating to the character which is static and wouldn't change if they appear in upcoming games. E.g. for Taiga he will always be Yasuko's sister. If there is nothing sriking for a character then leave it blank. I don't like descriptions of people's appearances as this is subjective and people will be able to see from the images what they look like! Images I eventually want each character to have at least one image per game they appear in on their character page. I know this isn't the case now, but eventually it will be. If you can find an image of Guy then try uploading it and linking to it from the "Character template" Games Each game a character appears on has the name of the game e.g. "Yakuza: Dead Souls" and this is placed as a "Heading 2" heading. Have a look at the entry for Taiga Saejima I want each character to have links and a description to what Part / Chapter / Gameplay section they have appeared in and in the case of the story a brief synopsis of what happens to the character, but not spoliers as those are in the walkthroughs. I have only really managed to do this with a handful of characters in Y4 so far but I am just finishing the final chapter of the Y4 walkthrough and my next job is to start completing all the Y4 character biogs. For you at the moment if you want to put a brief synopsis in under the heading then do so, but be aware I would like DS to have a walkthrough similar to Y4's. Categories Each content page on the wikia has to belong to a category. This is like tagging. For DS characters you can add the category on a widget on the right hand side of the edit page. They should be "Characters" and "Yakuza: Dead Souls" Notice the precise spelling I am using for DS in the category and headings. This is important as the characters will not appear in other pages if you don't spell it right and with the specific format. Don't worry about getting things wrong as I can always rollback any edits you do. sorry for wall of text Yimbocarimbo (talk) 23:53, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Images Just a quick message, before you upload anymore images can you rename them so they at least have the characters name in the file name. This makes finding them easier. As an experiment on Guys page put a new photo on the page and use the tool and search for Taiga. The 3 images I uploaded for him will appear, Now search for Guy or Kendo and nothing appears. I know it's a pain in the posterior but it helps other users. Would you kindly reupload the two pictures with changed filenames. Ta. Yimbocarimbo (talk) 15:49, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Guy Kendo Cleanup pt 1 - Infobox character template The "name", "1st appearance" and "caption" fields are fine. TASKS #Edit the page. #Click on the "Source" tab. #Remove the trailing paragraphs at the beginning of the page. In a template, information is stored in fields. Each field has a field name. Each field appears on a seperate line and starts with the | character. The name field follows the MAJOR western spelling of the character. So for instance it is Shintaro Fuma not Shintaro Kazama, because the game he actually appeared in he was known as Fuma not Kazama. Shintaro Fuma's page has the western spelling in the game he first appeared in then, the japanese Kanji and kana characters that make up his name, then the notation how it appears in Japanese Romaji. The above is for info, Guy's name field is fine. TASKS #In general, if you don't know the Kanji and or Japanese Notation for a characters name, it is better to delete those lines from the template. However in this case you are going to put it in. There are sites that have Guy Kendo's name in Kanji (I have found them) Your task is to try and find the Kanji. #The "JapaneseNotation" field is wrong. It should be Kendou Gai (or Kendō Gai). Change it. This spelling should also help you find the Kanji (see the above task). #The "clan" field is displayed as "Organisation" on the page. This is because the template was designed by someone before I took over admin and there were already inconsitencies when I took over. It is a big job to correct it in over 200 characters (I will do it one day but for now the "organisation" field is called "clan". Information that goes in the clan/organisation field is: Clan / Family / Company / Government Department / Police Department etc. If you don't know the name of the organisation the character is affiliated to then put "Unknown". If the character is not affiliated to any organisation then put "none". I will leave it to your judgement which to put in. This does mean you need to delete the other information in the clan field which is superflous. #The notation for images is just: image=File: filename.extension #Therefore, on "|image =" field, delete the square brackets and everything after the | character #The notation for changing the image width on a character template is: |imagewidth = n e,g, |imagewidth =300 Images Where did you get that image from that you've used in the template? The quality is poor. It looks as if it was taken with a phone camera. I know there are a couple of images on the site that are of a similar quality, but they are for Yakuza 1 and 2 and they are due to be replaced. TASK #I want you to source a better quality image for Guy. Sort all of the above out then I'll move on to the rest of the page. Yimbocarimbo (talk) 23:26, July 28, 2012 (UTC) {C}PS check the spelling. Guy Kendo Cleanup pt 2 - Infobox character template OK job so far. 1 I think you'll find it is officially 剣堂凱, but good effort. Replace this with what you put. 2. Delete the br's in the clan field as these are just paragraph marks and the way you have a trailing space in front of the ones on the second line causes that horrible box to appear. 3. Look at task 4 and 5 regarding the image from the previous post 4. Check your spelling on the whole page. All the major web browsers have a auto spell check when in "Source" mode. Your browser should put red lines under the incorrect words. Screen grabbing If you can't find an official picture then what I do is: a) find a youtube walkthrough or let's play video with them in. Try and find a HD one. b) Play it at it's highest resolution. c) Full screen it. d) Pause it at good moment. e) Screen grab it - Fn PRTSC (if you're using a PC) (not sure what it is if you're using a Mac) f) Paste the image into your image maker of choice (MS Paint will do!) g) Save it as a JPEG or PNG remembering to use the character name. I like to put the initials for the game in it too so something like GuyKendoYDS001.jpg h) Upload the image i) Link to it from the page. TASK Find a good image of Guy and do the above. Yimbocarimbo (talk) 15:12, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Images ANother way of finding images especially on games that are more popular in Japan is to do a Japanese google search such as: 剣堂凱 龍が如く Not sure if this helps as I don't know what he looks like apart from your screen shot. Yimbocarimbo (talk) 15:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Update OK good work. I will leave some more pointers in a bit, but then I will be away for about 5/6 hours so I'll look at your attempts / answer questions later. Yimbocarimbo (talk) 15:30, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Update 2 1. Remove the two empty lines at the top of the page in "Source" mode. 2. The image field should just be image= File:Guy_Kendo_picture.jpg 3 Add a line: |imagewidth=300 4 |caption=Guy Kendo in Yakuza: Dead Souls 5. Check your spelling of immediately and acquisition Yimbocarimbo (talk) 15:41, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Partners - pt 1 The character part looks good now, well done. OK I am a little concerned with the rest of the page though. There is a probability that some of the "Partners" might return in other future games and as you say we already have Date, Arase and Bob (is that Bob Utsunomiya?) as partners. What I would suggest is that each of the "Partners" like Guy as normal character page and then have a partners page on which you can aggregate all the Partner info on it. We can then link to the Partners page from the characters pages. Similar to how I've now done Taiga Saejima's page. TASKS 1. Create a new page called "Yakuza: Dead Souls Partners" 2 Create a heading on it for each character, typing out their full names e.g. *Guy Kendo *Bob Utsunomiya *Makoto Date *Kazuto Arase * plus one for each of the other partners Make sure each name is formatted "Heading 2" 3. Cut everything on Guys page from "Combat Specifications" to "Behavour" and paste it under the heading "Guy Kendo" on the new "Yakuza: Dead Souls Partners" page. 4. Once you have done this we will clean things up a bit on both pages. 5. Create new pages for the other partners and put a template like the one you've done for Guy Kendo. NB '''Don't upload any images '''yet '''though. I need to review some things. 6. Post me the link to the video you screen-grabbed Guys picture from. Do this and we'll recap after. Yimbocarimbo (talk) 22:32, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Images Thanks for that Shumote. Now have a look at the bottom of Guys page. I have added a "Gallery" look at the first image. Do you notice a difference in quality between that and yours? Yimbocarimbo (talk) 15:23, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Y:DS Hostesses When you've finished the Partner pages, let me know if these pages could hold the information for the Y:DS hostesses. If anything has changed from Y4 hostesses let me know. Yakuza:_Dead_Souls_Hostesses {C}I forgot I had already started the pages and that someone else had started doing the questions. I've just uploaded all the official hostess images and dumped them in galleries at the bottom of each hostess page. Yimbocarimbo (talk) 16:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Partners - pt 1 1. Delete all the information on Guy's, Junya's, Kurotaka's and Marina's pages which is also on the Partners page, such as *Combat Specifications *Weapon *Skills *Behavior 2. Look at this site andriasang RGG OTE images page There are 9 pages of images. a. Pull off the images where there is only one character in the picture. Don't pull off images where there is more than one character. Try and make sure you don't pull off images that are already on the wikia (there shouldn't be many YDS images on the site, maybe a couple of Ryuji, one of DD and that other woman but not many more.) b. If there are images of any characters that haven't got a character page then create one. c. Upload the images to the wikia and put them in the appropriate character pages. When uploading Mark the licenses as Creative Commons. And on the page at the bottom put a heading that says "Sources" and put a link to the the andriasang page. See this page for an example Yakuza: Dead Souls Hostesses Yimbocarimbo (talk) 16:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Partners - Categories Good work so far. Today I'm going to teach you about categories. Every page on a wikia should belong to a category. Every page apart from the ones, you've created belongs to a category. Categories help you categorise pages that hold similar information. For instance on this wiki, I have categories for games, characters, items and locations. You can do some clever things with categories, for instance, look at this page Yakuza:_Dead_Souls_Characters You may notice that none of the characters from the pages you have created are on here. Now look at the source for the page and see if you can understand how it is created. HOW DO I ADD A CATEGORY TO A PAGE? When you are editing a page on the right hand side there is a Category tool that allows you to add the category. Just start typing and an auto-fill tool should help you by offering similar categories to the one you've started typing. TASK #I want you to add the "Yakuza: Dead Souls" category to all the pages you have created. '''NB '''Be very careful with the spelling and spaces; if you spell it differently, then the system creates another category with the different spelling. Make sure you add the "Yakuza: Dead Souls" category to the "Partners" page aswell. #Add the "Characters" category to all the "Characters" pages you have created. '''NB '''Make sure the spelling is correct. WHAT NOT TO DO #Do not add any other categories other than those I have specified in the tasks above. SEE THE EFFECT OF ADDING CATEGORIES Once you have added the 2 categories to a character page have a look at the Yakuza:_Dead_Souls_Characters page again, and you should if you've done everything correctly see your character on this page. Yimbocarimbo (talk) 21:37, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Partners - Categories clean up TASK 1 Nearly excellent, just one mistake. *Try and remove "Characters" category from the Yakuza: Dead Souls Partners page INFO - Links You can link to pages, but also to specific headings in a page. I have put a link on Guy Kendo's page to the Partner page. When you click on it goes specifically to Guy's section on the Partners page. TASK 2 *Link the character pages to the Partners page. Underneath the Yakuza: Dead Souls heading in each characters page, put a bullet list then the link to the partners page. (You will need to add a YDS heading on Kazuto and Date's pages) Try and link to the relevant heading (See Guy Kendos link - change the text between the # and the |). INFO - Getting rid of the "Edit" link after each heading. To me the "Edit" link after every heading looks ugly and I try and remove it from all pages where there is little page content or the page has finished being edited. To get rid of this effect just put the following at the end of each page. __NOEDITSECTION__ TASK * Put this code in all the character's pages you have created. Don't put it in the Partners page yet as it will be useful to have the edit links until we get nearer finishing the page. '''NB If you look at the source of this post you will see nowiki tags. Don't copy these in this task; they are just there to display the text properly. If I left them out of this page then you wouldn't be able to edit the posts! INFO - Cleaning up YDS Partners page Look at the YDS Partners page. I have made a few edits. #Links / breadcrumbs - The first is the link back to the main Yakuza Dead Souls page. If creating a major page like Partners then always provide a link back to the parent page. If you make sub pages then provide a bread crumb navigation. See the top of Noa_Mizutani's page for an example. #Moved the "table of contents" to the right so you can see some of the contents when you first navigate to the page. #Made a few edits to remove superfluous tags that would have taken too long to explain #Added a placeholder at the top of the page for content for an overview on Partners. TASK 4 *Have a go at doing an overview of Partners. In no more than two paragraphs, explain what Partners are in terms of a gameplay mechanic, how it is introduced into the game. Then in no more than two sentences explain what the the reward for completing the Partners gameplay section is (Is there a trophy attached. Is it part of a challenge section?. Be aware once I have read what you have put we may need to make major edits to your text, but I want to see how you explain it, *If you are having text that is indented in a page, then do it consistently. Check the Behaviour text for Kurotaka, Junya and Kazuto and make it indented like the other text on the page. If you have any problems with any of the above just leave us a message Next Once you've done all the above, we will need to clear up some of the text on the Characters page, but that will probably be need to be done when we are both on the site together so I can chat you through some things. In the meantime, if you want to find some more images of the YDS characters and add them in galleries like the one on Guys page then do so. The images for Marina, Kurotaka etc seemed to be better quality. Yimbocarimbo (talk) 23:33, August 2, 2012 (UTC)